


Bordering Blasphemy

by saint_troll



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambition vs. Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordering Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

The thin lace veil that covered the quasi-dead’s face rippled as Vaako leaned forward pressing his lips to flesh half-dead. Across the galaxies, Lady Vaako pulled away from the kiss. Vaako could see her now. Her polished lips pursed together as she plotted and schemed. True that her ambitions bordered on blasphemy, but her words rang true. Without so much as a footstep announcing his presence, the Purifier glided into the room, regarding Vaako with a knowing eye. Sneering he left the religious zealot in favor of the ship’s controls which now burned with the scorching image of Crematoria. He would do the Lord Marshal’s bidding and take care of this Riddick thusly proving his loyalty to and faith in their cause. To die forever because his Lord wished it, the fate of his prey was not a good one. But Vaako served from now until Underverse come...


End file.
